


A Bad Day

by AmeBot2038



Series: all JATP works [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Spiraling, Struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeBot2038/pseuds/AmeBot2038
Summary: Julie has a really bad day, but Reggie is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Reggie
Series: all JATP works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027713
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I'm quite pleased with it.  
> Inspired by a post from @jatpcontent on Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/CH0XcH8FjFd/

Frustrated, Julie got home. Right after waking up, she knew it was gonna be an awful day, and, boy, how right she had been. She got her math test back, a D. All the tutoring from Reggie for nothing. Her dad won’t be happy about it. Hopefully, he wouldn’t give her a timeout for band practice. What else can she do? She put school first, she always did her homework and studying before band practice, which was quite hard because Luke always tried to distract her. He tried to make her skip classes, to have a little fun with the band now and homework later. However, Julie was grateful that her dad was so supportive. She didn’t want to disappoint him or break his trust.

Also, Nick was weird again. He has been weird more often than not the last weeks, and Julie had no clue what was going on. She couldn’t quite get what was the problem with him. Flynn was sure he was just hurt because Julie didn’t want to go on a date with him, but he seemed so nice and understanding about it. Not that having a crush on him for forever meant that Julie would know Nick very well, but it didn’t fit. There was nothing she could do about it, though. Talking to him made she kinda uncomfortable, so she tried to stay away from him.

Added to the D in math and weird acting Nick, Julie hadn’t seen Flynn all day which always sucked. Even more around than usual was Carrie, though, which sucked even more. She was always so hypocritical. She was always making fun of Julie, but today her jokes went too far. Julie didn’t even remember what Carrie said, but it was something about Julie’s mom, and it was enough to send Julie spiraling. All of the sudden, everything was too much. Too much noise, too many people, too much pressure, too much of everything. Too much words but not enough at the same time. Julie was overwhelmed. By the time she exited the bus, she was near to a breakdown. She just wanted to be alone and in her bed, tucked under the blankets with an illusion of safety. Julie knew her dad was out with a client, Carlos had baseball practice. So, nobody was there. The guys would be most likely in the studio, so she could sneak into the house without getting noticed.

Actually, she didn’t want to be alone, but she couldn’t bear even one single person near her right now. It was just too much. She couldn’t cope with her grief. She missed her mom so much it hurts, like actual pain in her chest. Julie felt so lonely and hopeless. Nobody could help her, nothing could bring her mom back. Stumbling, she made her way upstairs to her room. She dropped the backpack, kicked her shoes off from her feet, grabbed her favorite picture with her mom, and felt onto the bed, pressing to her aching chest tightly. Tears welling up, and there was the first sob. Before she could register, she was crying hard. It hurt so much.

There was a soft noise next to her. Startled, she lifted her head, although, she could barely see anything through the tears. Reggie was there next to her on the bed, munching popcorn.

 _Amazing that he can do that on his own now_ , Julie wondered.

Out of pure confusion, she stopped crying. They just looked at each other. Something in Reggie’s gaze actually comforted Julie. He didn’t look at her with pity or sorrow. Not even with worry. He was smiling, and it was such an understanding smile, barely noticeable, that Julie felt as if God sent her an angel. As if God noticed her pain and sent Reggie to help her. A weight, she didn’t know was there, was lifted from her chest. Julie could finally breath again, and right in this moment she was okay. She wasn’t good nor happy. She was okay, it was bearable. Reggie started eating popcorn again at some point, never shifting his gaze somewhere else, never changing his kind of gaze. He didn’t have to say something. Julie knew. _I’m here if you need me. I’m here if you want to talk. I’m here if you want to remain silent. I’m whatever you need me to be._

“You wanna watch a Disney movie or something?” Reggie asked quietly. “Luke at his parent’s, and Alex is with Willie.”

And just like that Julie started crying again because she was overwhelmed with gratitude. One person couldn’t be as good as Reggie was. It simply wasn’t possible, but there he was. Being everything, she needed. There was a presence with her, but without any pressure, without any noise, without any complaints, but understanding. Julie couldn’t even understand how Reggie could just say a million thing with just a small smile. Maybe he wasn’t even trying, and Julie just knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t pressure her into something. She didn’t know why he was there, but the fact that he was, made her the most grateful person on the planet.

Julie laughed and cried at the same time. Stumbling, she got off the bed to grab her laptop. With trembling fingers, she logged in and started _Tangled_. The laptop between them as well as the bowl with popcorn. They sat closely together, and Julie let her head fall onto Reggie’s shoulder. Carefully, she wiped her tears away on his flannel which he was wearing. Reggie wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in. He placed the laptop in his lap, the popcorn in Julie’s to let Julie be nearer.

“Thanks, bro”, Julie whispered.

“Whatever, Jules”, Reggie replied softly.

It still wasn’t good, and it was hard seeing the movie while Julie’s mom was dead. She missed her so much, but Reggie was like her shield and armor to stop her brain from drowning to deep into grief and any other toxic thought. She thought about saying something more, explaining her feelings, her gratitude. She thought about talking to him about the things Carrie said and the things her brain made her thinking. She thought about saying how much she loved him, but she remained silent, and it was okay.


End file.
